Because of Renegade
by Aniyu Shadowraven
Summary: Some feel the slow burn of rising resentment through the years, until even their oblivious siblings must look them in the eyes and see only a monster. Optimus Prime experienced a shade of this with Megatron, and would wish that pain on no one else. A shame Sam already has. She was Sadie Witwicky, now only known as Renegade of the Decepticons.


**Aniyu: Hello! Yes, I know, I have a terrible habit of starting stuff on this site and not finishing them. I blame life and the fact that I get easily distracted by other ideas.**

**Anayi: That's a bit of an understatement.**

**Aniyu: Hush you! Anyway, I got this idea after seeing the sheer volume of fics that show Sam with a sister or cousin that either helps him on his journey or steals the show and makes him barely a footnote. So, I decided to try something different. On that note, Optimus! Can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Optimus: (vents slightly) Very well. Aniyu does not own Transformers; it is credited to Hasbro, Michael Bay, etc. She does own her OFC Sadie and her other OFC Penny.**

**Aniyu: Thank you! Now, please proceed through the notes below and then on to the story!**

**FULL SUMMARY: **_There are older siblings who believe they were born first to be the example, the protector, to those siblings that come after them. And there are those who outright despise the idea of sharing their family with a sibling. But then there are those who just feel the slow, slow burn of bitter resentment swelling through the years until it bursts into a flame of hate, until even the oblivious sibling has no choice but to stare into their sibling's face and see a monster. Optimus experienced a shade of this with Megatron, and would wish it on no one else. A shame that one of his and the Autobots' favorite humans is already under fire from this very thing. Her name was Sadie Witwicky, now only known Renegade of the Decepticons._

**IMPORTANT NOTE and WARNING: While there will be major scenes and parts devoted to her, such as this prologue, this story will not revolve around Sadie in the normal sense. Rather, it will revolve on how having her influence on his life will change Sam as a person and define his relationships with those around him. **_**Will contain slash, maybe some femslash, humanxbot pairings, unreasonable!Ron Witwicky and mamabear!Judy Witwicky, supportive!Sarah Lennox and precocious!adorable!Annabelle Lennox.**_

::…Blah…:: **is Cybertronian**

/...Blah…/ **is mental speech through a bond**

**Cybertronian Time and Terms (courtesy of and adjusted from Pagen Godess www. fanfiction s/ 4489172/ 1/ Transformers-Dictionary):**

**Astrosecond **_~.498 seconds_

**Breem **_~8.3 minutes_

**Cycle **_~1.25 hours_

**Deca-cycle **_~10 days_

**Groon **_~45 minutes_

**Joor **_~6.5 hours_

**Klik **_~1.2 minutes_

**Megacycle **_~1 hour_

**Meta Cycle **_~1 year_

**Nano-klik **_~1-2 seconds_

**Orbital Cycle **_~1 day_

**Orn **_~20 days_

**Solar Cycle **_~14.6 hours_

**Stellar Cycle **_~16.2 months_

**Vorn **_~83 years_

**Holoform:** _hardlight projections formed by Cybertronian nanites for another method of inconspicuous movement among natives of a planet. Example-Humans._

**Frag:** _'fuck', 'fuck it all'_

**Slag:** _'shit', 'crap', 'damn it'_

**Sparkmate:** _Cybertronian equivalent of soul mate_

**Guardian:** _a protection bond between a Cybertronian and a charge; capable of mental link if bond is strong enough_

Prologue

When Sadie Julie Witwicky, at nine years old, was told she was going to be getting a baby sibling, she had been curious –as most children are, embarrassingly enough– about where babies come from. She had even become a bit hopeful that she would get a little sister, in spite of the fact that her mother insisted it would be a boy thanks to her _'Mother's Intuition'_. After all, her daddy was sure it would be a girl, and that intuition stuff sounded like something out of a bad fantasy book –something she hated with a passion; they lived in reality, what was the point in having fantasy?–.

It was three days after Sadie turned ten that her daddy had to rush her mother to the hospital to get her new sibling a whole three weeks early, the girl left at home with a neighbor until her daddy returned three days later. He told her that her mother had her new baby brother and they would be coming home the next day. There was disappointment from both of them that it wasn't a girl, but that just encouraged Sadie to simply ignore the fact that she had a sibling. It wasn't as if anything would change much around the house, right?

After all, she was in school a good portion of the week and since she kept to herself outside of her early years sports training, it wasn't as if she would need to vie for more attention than usual.

And she was right, at first. For the first five months since her brother Samuel 'Sam' James Witwicky was brought home, the only thing that really changed for her was waking up in the middle of the night occasionally because he would randomly start wailing. Her daddy still went to all her practices and mock games –she and her teammates were too young to play for real just yet–, her mother still cooked all the meals, and Sadie was really only ever home for meals and sleep.

But around the sixth month since Sam came into her life, Sadie began to notice something…odd about her brother. The first thing she noticed was that he seemed weirdly attached to anything depicting bumblebees, and was made clear to her the first time her mother brought both of them to the toy store. Sam had spotted an admittedly cute and very cuddly bee plushie that was twice his size, latched on to it, and said the very first word that she had ever heard from him, "Beebee!"

Her mother had been thrilled to hear him use a new word and got it for him immediately, but Sadie had forgotten to ask for anything since she was slightly weirded out that her brother wanted a bee of all things. It was only after they had left the store that Sadie realized that not only had she forgotten to ask for anything, but her mother had forgotten to ask her if she had _wanted_ anything. Anger flashed inside her, but she refused to say anything; Sadie, even as a child her age, prided herself on not being the whiny brat her classmates and teammates were capable of being and she was not going to change into one now.

But that was the first time she had ever felt resentment towards her brother for existing.

The second thing she noticed, once summer hit, was that Sam seemed overly fascinated by the stars for some reason. He would barely pay the sky any attention during the day, but the second night fell, Sam would laugh and point at every star they could see from their backyard –and there weren't many since the city lights obscured most of them from view. For a while, Sadie and her parents hadn't been sure it was the stars the boy was looking at, until he voiced the word while they went camping one weekend. Once again, her mother was thrilled, and for weeks would tell Sam the stories and myths surrounding the constellations, something she insisted Sadie listen to as well.

Again, the resentment flared in her mind; Sadie _hated_ fairy tales, myths, fiction, and fantasy. It wasn't real, wasn't fact, and therefore had no basis in reality. Being forced to listen to those stories just cemented her thoughts, and she dedicated even more of her time to physical activities and her studies concentrated on history and math.

For awhile those were the only things she noticed, until Sam was four years old. One afternoon, while she was cleaning her baseball equipment, Sadie noticed the boy laying placidly on his stomach in a patch of sunlight from the window. At first this was odd simply because Sam was always moving, usually running, just for the sake of moving –her mother had surmised he was playing a game of pretend so they all left him to it as long as he didn't leave the house and yard. But what really caught her attention was how he was making scribbles on a piece of paper with his eyes seemingly _glowing blue_.

Her proverbial hackles rising at such an impossible imagining from her own mind, Sadie silently crept closer, moving behind the child so she could look over his shoulder and what she saw both angered and puzzled her. Beside the boy were a couple loose sheets of drawing paper on top of his drawing pad, the pages she could see seem to depict a cube-like blob that was littered with symbols unlike any she had seen in her classes and studies, as well as a strange double-ended curvy shape with a blue glow inside it. Beneath these items were the words _'Allspark'_ and _'Matrix'_ with more of the strange symbols beneath that. The page Sam was currently working on seemed to be a pair of emblems that she had no knowledge on; one was a blocky, sad-looking face with the word _'Autobots'_ beneath it and Sam was just finishing the symbols beneath the second one, labelled _'N.E.S.T.'_.

Getting upset at seeing what appeared to be some sort of bastardization of what was likely one of the Asian languages, Sadie had called Sam's name sharply, prepared to lecture him about actually studying a language before trying to write in it. But when he looked up at her, Sadie tensed to see his eyes actually _were_ glowing blue, though the glow rapidly retreated from those green-hazel eyes once he was looking at her.

"Sis?"

Sadie's mind was almost blank for a moment before a sort of anger rose up inside her. What the hell was wrong with this brat?! Glowing eyes, weird images –for some reason the Autobot symbol was just making her angrier–, and he had the nerve to just act like he had no idea why she had called his name? In a moment of madness, Sadie swung the aluminum bat she was still carrying, striking him full on around the head so hard that he actually bounced a bit when he impacted the rugged floor.

Her mind quickly caught up with what she had just done and she was just afraid enough of what her mother would do –never her daddy, her daddy was the best and would never lay a hand on her in punishment– that she quickly checked to make sure her bat bore little evidence of the hit before stowing it away in her gear bag. She then snatched up his drawings and pad, intending to destroy them but she paused. Her mother had to of seen Sam working on these pages just before she and her daddy had left to grab dinner, and she would likely question where they were. Growling, Sadie took the pages and left the pad, quickly moving to her mother's knick-knack box for Sam, which held little mementos the woman wanted to keep of Sam's childhood, and tossed them in. She then moved the boy so he looked like he had fallen down the stairs, checking if he was alive while she was at it.

He was, and a large surge of resentment shot through her. How dare he claim to be her brother when he fancied such fictional whims? How dare he do what ever he did to make his eyes glow? How dare he make her react to his freakishness and possibly land her in the worst kind of trouble she could ever be in for hitting him. She bitterly hoped there was permanent damage to his brain before schooling her voice into sheer panic as she called her daddy's blocky cell phone.

She was lucky her story that she had been in the bathroom when he fell was accepted without question from her daddy. Her mother, however, refused to trust her with watching Sam ever again. That was perfectly fine with Sadie; she had decided that ignoring his existence was the best policy for not giving into the urge to throttle him again. She did hide a grin when she was informed he seemed to have lost a large chunk of memory, possibly up to a year's worth of memories.

For the following years, Sadie either ignored or was completely dismissive of Sam, refusing to even call him her brother. He never drew those odd pictures or symbols again and his eyes never glowed again, but he did have headaches pretty often. It also became very obvious that, contrary to her daddy's hopes, Sam was shaping up to be quite the nerd rather than a football player. Sadie had actually snorted at that, pointing out scathingly that the only things Sam seemed to be good at physically were running and oddly enough gymnastics. Her mother had bemoaned the fact that Tranquility didn't have any track teams or gymnastics teams for her to enroll him in, while her daddy had shrugged.

Sadie had felt another flash of resentment at this; her mother had never quite been happy about how Sadie insisted on being on boy teams, practicing her preferred sports of baseball and basketball until no boy in Tranquility could match her in her favorite positions. And yet she had no problem wishing she could put her precious little Sam in such activities that Sadie laughed when the term _'sport'_ was applied to them? Once again, Sam was the light of her mother's life, while Sadie could never be whatever it is her mother wished she would be.

The eldest Witwicky child couldn't even make her mother happy when she graduated high school two years early –with honors–, gained plenty of scholarships in history, math, and basketball to attend college without needed financial aid, and knocked out a Bachelor of Criminal Justice with a Minor in Forensics. No, her mother lauded her son for having interests in international relations, astronomy, computers, and even a tiny bit of metal-working, but bemoaned how her daughter seemed determined to get herself hurt by going into the police force and becoming a CSI detective.

At least she could count on her daddy's support; he at least appreciated her every effort to get out of the house and make something of herself. He did admit he worried about her getting hurt, but Sadie was confident enough in her self-defense skills that she assured him she would be fine.

By the time Sam was finishing his junior year of high school, Sadie had become content enough with her life that she decided to put in a leave of absence–outside of emergencies of course– with her work to spend the summer with her parents. Unfortunately her resentment of Sam came back when, her first day back, she found out her mother had coerced her daddy into getting Sam his first car. Sadie had snorted upon glimpsing the piece of crap yellow Camaro as Sam drove off in it, but also had a very unsettled feeling about the thing. Shaking away the feeling, Sadie had mentally berated the boy for thinking having a car –especially a shitty car– would help ease off the attention of the jocks who bullied him.

Although even she could grudgingly admit he was fairly good at standing up for himself and others, even if it got his ass kicked. At least he had the balls to stand up to the steroid-packed, muscle-bound meatheads that infested the current incarnation of his school's football team.

Shaking the thought away, Sadie went upstairs with the intention of laying down for a quick nap before dinner, but paused when she saw the box sitting in her parent's bedroom doorway. Sidling close, Sadie's eyes narrowed as her gaze alighted on the drawings that she had taken from Sam that day she brained him with her baseball bat, one in particular catching her eye. Pulling up a page she had ripped from his drawing pad that day, Sadie blinked in surprise to realize it depicted a rather lopsided rendering of the car she had just seen Sam driving away in.

And the English word below it deemed the car _'Bumblebee'_.

_TBC…_

**Anayi: I'm having trouble telling if you're making Sam have foresight or if the Primes were contacting him early.**

**Aniyu: That'll get addressed later; I want people to guess for now.**

**Anayi: Also, shouldn't that hit with a **_**metal bat**_** have killed Sam at that age?**

**Aniyu: (raises an eyebrow) If Sam can die, go to Cybertronian heaven to speak with the ancient Primes and get revived, why would it be impossible for him to survive a concussion from a metal bat?**

**Anayi: (shrugs) Point.**

**Aniyu: Anyway, just to clear up some confusion, Sadie is ten years older than Sam. Since Sam gets his first car and is allowed by his parents to drive alone, using California's license laws, I place Sam at age 17 during the 2007 movie, making Sadie 27. Physical description of Sadie will come next chapter where we focus our attention to Sam.**

**Anayi: Last thing. Pairings?**

**Aniyu: I'll list the ones I'm positive I'll put in this fic next chapter. And on that note, I'm going to run away now because I think I hear an angry Guardian coming my way! (runs away)**

**Anayi: (watches as Bumblebee chases her in bi-pedal form) …Meh, I'll save her in a few minutes. Anyway, R&amp;R, and don't bother with flames because I will use them to roast Carly and Tessa. Probably Leo, Shane, and Lucas too. Oh wait, Lucas already got roasted. (laughs evilly)**


End file.
